dogelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Doge's charges
Doge has been arrested on 5 different occasions, first time when he was 5 years old for assaulting a black rights activist with the supposed intent to start a riot. The punishment was 4 months in jail and another 4 months doing community work in low income areas. Second Arrest Shortly after being set free, Doge received his second arrest. This was for attempted murder by trying to poison festival goers in an LGBT-parade by putting cyanide in water bottles and selling them at the parade. 6 men were sent to the hospital, luckily none were killed. Doge was in jail for 9 months after his arrest. Third Arrest After spending 9 months in jail, Doge had to move back in with his parents. His dad in particular was very disappointed in Doge, while his mother tried to get him on a better path in life. This ended with his 3rd arrest when Doge tried to burn his parents' house down after a hefty debate one afternoon. According to the neighbours, Doge had called his parents various racist and homophobic slurs and had threatened to kill them both. According to said neighbours, this was not an uncommon occurrence. Doge received 2 years of prison time plus 3 weeks in isolation for arson and abuse. Fourth Arrest While Doge was spending these years in jail, he found joy in reading the Qu'ran and was converted to Islam 6 months into his sentence. The guards that had spent time with doge described him as a better dog after he had converted. Even going so far as to setting his sentence down 4 months due to good behavior and removing his time in solitary completely. Doge was let out of prison a happier dog than he had ever been. It lasted approximately 6 months before Doge again was arrested. This time he had written "all jews will burn in hell!" with his own feces on the walls of a local synagogue while heavily affected by strong narcotics. This led to Doge's 4th arrest which lasted 3 years for hate crimes, usage of strong narcotics and destruction of property. Fifth Arrest Shortly after his 4th arrest, Doge was diagnosed with very heavy depression. Often he would not eat or sleep in his jail cell but simply stay in his bed and cry. Doge had a girlfriend at this time, who would come to visit him once in a while, though not anymore often than once a month due to Doge's previous abusive behavior. Karen, Doge's girlfriend would often bring Doge some of his favourite dog treats and talking to her always seemed to calm Doge down. The guards reported that Doge would always smile a little more when he had seen Karen. Throughout the three years that Doge was imprisoned, Karen would always show up on the first date of each month. She brought books and treats for doge as the prison itself had neither of these things. According to the prison psychologist, Doge would not have survived these three harsh years without help from Karen. Doge was at last set free from the prison and quickly after married Karen. They would buy themselves a house in the outskirts of Los Angeles and settled down for good. Later on they would come to have two children, namely Big Bro and Lil' Bro. This relationship lasted for 3 years until Doge was 15 years old. Doge had become religious again and sworn ever to take any kind of drug or substance ever again, in fear of what he might do to Karen and the children. However on his 16th birthday, Doge's friend, Swag Cat invited Doge to a night out with the boys. Doge agreed to drink once after 3 years sober and according to his friends, promised that it would be the last time he would ever do so. Later that night, Doge was found unconscious together with a young prostitute named Isabelle, who had been tied up by the legs and hands using hemp rope and had duct tape over the mouth. Isabelle would later explain how doge had called her to a hotel room and locked the door behind her. When she demanded to get paid upfront, he had shouted at her and raised his fist. Isabelle had asked to leave his apartment, but Doge refused to let her, and instead tied her up against her will and forcefully penetrated her. This would result in both the final arrest of Doge but also his divorce from Karen who would go on to keep the kids. Isabelle decided to visit Doge in Prison and the two have taken a liking to each other.